modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Pritchett
For others with the name 'Joe', see Joe (disambiguation). For others with the name 'Fulgencio', see Fulgencio (disambiguation). Fulgencio Joseph "Joe" Pritchett is the son of Jay and Gloria Pritchett. He was born in the episode "Party Crasher", just after midnight on his half-brother Manny's 14th birthday. While his first name is Fulgencio, Jay says they will never call him by that name as it was only a way to appease Gloria's mother, and instead call him by his middle name Joseph/''Joe''. Joe went to a hippie pre-school called The Learnin' Barn. Personality Joe seems to be a very excited and bubbly but calm toddler at times and can be unintentionally violent as seen in "Summer Lovin" when he offscreen does something assumingly violent to a chicken. Joe can sometimes get his mother into trouble for example in "The Day Alex Left For College" when he tells Mitchell and Cameron she was the one that shot Jay's foot. In "A Tale of Three Cities" after giving Jay some things he stole from a hotel, Joe reveals that he likes stealing because "it makes his heart go fast". By the end of the episode he announces, "I steal now." Mishaps With / Involving Joe In "Larry's Wife", Gloria summons the priest believing that there is evil in Joe. The priest does a blessing on Joe but leaves when Joe pick-pockets the priest's wallet. Gloria returns the wallet and apologizes. In "Spring-a-Ding-Fling", he begins to walk. Lily blames breaking Gloria's phone on him by saying he can walk for her. She luckily gets away with it until Joe's shoes magically get on the wrong feet. In "And One to Grow On", it's Joe's birthday and Jay wants to reuse birthday decorations from Manny's birthday party the day before but Gloria refuses. In "Queer Eyes, Full Hearts", Manny's Spanish teacher teaches Joe to swim. In "The Big Guns", Jay tries to potty-train Joe despite Gloria's warnings that Joe must be ready on his own and Jay must not put stress on him. The real reason Jay wants to train Joe is that every time he goes to the store to buy diapers, people think that the diapers are for him. After a long time, just when Jay is ready to give up, Joe manages to use the potty, but Jay picks him up before he's finished which results in Joe peeing on Jay. In "Rash Decisions", Joe has a problem and Gloria starts thinking he's allergic to Stella, but it turns out to be Gloria's face balm. In "Integrity", Joe spends his time with Mitchell, Cameron, and Lily at their house while Phil and Jay get him a princess castle and causes all sorts of trouble, including: breaking a green bowl, flushing Cameron's keys down the toilet, and covering the Vanderkhoff with purple paint. When he sees his castle, he runs into it, sneezes, and the castle breaks (which was Phil's fault) and Jay blames this on Joe, but Gloria doubts that a 2-year-old can destroy a whole house in one second. The house is rebuilt and repainted and changed from a princess castle to a boy castle, being completely fixed, having random colors of paint and a pirate ship flag. In "Summer Lovin", Joe goes with his parents and half-brother to look at preschools. At one of the preschools he ends up doing something (implied to be something brutal) to a chicken off-screen. In "The Day Alex Left for College", Joe reveals to Mitchell that Gloria shot Jay in the foot (deliberately). Season Summaries Joe was born in Season 4. Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary for Joe). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary for Joe). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary for Joe). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary for Joe). Relationships Family Jay Main=Jay Pritchett is Joe's father. Jay loves his son very much and they spend a lot of time together. |-| Fulgencio=In "Fulgencio", Jay is the one to name Joe, giving him the name "Fulgencio Joseph Pritchett". |-| The Day Alex Left for College=In "The Day Alex Left for College", Joe reveals to his half-brother, Mitchell, that Gloria shot Jay in his foot on purpose. Gloria then tells Joe that she "did not raise a snitch". |-| Do You Believe in Magic=In Do You Believe in Magic, it shows that Joe has picked up a lot of Jay's negative traits like swearing and saying nasty things to people. Jay seems to like this at first but later realizes that while he likes how similar Joe is to him, he doesn't love it when he sees the negative side of him in his kid. Gloria Main=Gloria Pritchett is Joe's mother. She loves him a lot like she does Manny. |-| The Day Alex Left for College=In "The Day Alex Left for College", Joe reveals to his half-brother, Mitchell, that Gloria shot Jay in his foot on purpose. Gloria then tells Joe that she "did not raise a rat". Manny Main=Manny Delgado is Joe's half-brother. Manny cares for his brother but sometimes shows signs of jealousy over the attention Joe gets for being cute. Claire Main=Claire Dunphy is Joe's half-sister and his godmother. She has not been seen a lot with him, but she loves him very much. |-| Fulgencio=In "Fulgencio", Claire becomes Joe's godmother. She is also seen sniffing Joe and rubbing herself with him, claiming the reason to be that babies "only smell perfect like this for a little while". Phil Main=Phil Dunphy is Joe's half-brother-in-law and his godfather. Phil and Joe have not spent a lot of time together, but Phil is obviously fond of Joe. Haley Main=Haley Dunphy is Joe's half-niece. Alex Main=Alex Dunphy is Joe's half-niece. They haven't spent much time together, but it's clear they love each other. In "Integrity" and "White Christmas", Alex was seen carrying Joe briefly. Luke Main=Luke Dunphy is Joe's half-nephew. They have not been seen spending time alone together, but it's clear they love each other. Mitchell Main=Mitchell Pritchett is Joe's half-brother. It's clear they love each other. |-| Integrity=In "Integrity" Mitchell and Cameron babysit Joe to see how it is to have a baby in the house again. They have a lot of fun playing and dancing with him until Joe later flushes their keys down the toilet, draws on their curtains and sofa and breaks a very expensive designer bowl. Cameron Main=Cameron Tucker is Joe's half-brother-in-law. |-| Integrity=In "Integrity" Mitchell and Cameron babysit Joe to see how it is to have a baby in the house again. They have a lot of fun playing and dancing with him until Joe later flushes their keys down the toilet, draws on their curtains and sofa and breaks a very expensive designer bowl. Lily Main=Lily Tucker-Pritchett is Joe's adoptive half-niece. They haven't spent much time together, but it's clear she loves him and he enjoys her company. Their relationship grows from Lily blaming things on Joe to her actually liking and helping him. An example for her helping and liking him is in "Integrity". |-| Spring-a-Ding-Fling=In "Spring-a-Ding-Fling", Joe begins to walk. Lily blames breaking Gloria's phone on him by saying he can walk for her. She luckily got away with it until Joe's shoes magically got on the wrong feet. |-| Integrity=In "Integrity", after Joe blows the broken castle down, Lily takes his hand and helps him down. During the repair of the castle, they are seen playing together. Friendships Tommy Main=Tommy is one of Joe's friends at his pre-school. We first meet him in "The Verdict" when Jay has to take over for Gloria by helping out at The Learnin' Barn. Jay and Tommy have a quick verbal fight. Tommy and Joe are friends until Tommy makes fun of his Dad: As Jay is reading a book near to the end of the episode Tommy is quick to shout out "You're old!" and Jay is quick to react with "Have you seen my wife" and other words the staff and Tommy's parents didn't agree with. Jay says that he had to spend some time with Tommy and his parents at the feelings table. Jay tells Gloria he doesn't think that Joe cared he was there. However Joe tells Jay that he wants him back as they all now call Tommy "Big Ears" a nickname Jay called him during the fight. Romantic Interests Bailey Kewley Main=Bailey is presumably Joe's first girlfriend, although her mother claims she's not. In "Do You Believe in Magic" Bailey's mom drops Joe off at his house after a children's valentines party and angrily returns Joe's gift to Bailey, a pink lacy thong. Trivia * Joe was first portrayed by twin girls Rebecca and Sierra Mark in Season 4. For Season 5 Rebecca and Sierra Mark were replaced by Pierce Wallace. For Season 7, Pierce Wallace was replaced by Jeremy Maguire beacause they wanted to age the actor up, as they needed someone who could walk, talk and speak their lines. * Joe's birthday is just after his half-brother Manny's birthday. * His first word is 'Jay' ("And One to Grow On"). * He appears to be allergic to face balm as his mother's gave him rashes ("Rash Decisions"). * Joe appears to have inherited his mother's penchant/comfort with killing animals, as shown in "Summer Lovin'" when he goes after and catches a chicken and is implied to have killed it (or at least done something brutal) as Gloria immediately offers to pay for the chicken. Quotes Season 8 — From "A Tale of Three Cities" Appearances (played by Jeremy Maguire) Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Joe family.jpg JoePritchett(1).jpg JoePritchettS6.jpg Joe Pritchett-S8.jpg Joe-S10.jpg Joe Pritchett.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Pritchett Family Category:Main Characters Category:Children Category:Content Category:Uncles Category:Ramirez Family Category:Gloria's Family